Plastisols comprise a dispersed phase that includes but is not limited to finely divided particles of a non-crosslinked thermoplastic organic polymer and a liquid phase comprising a plasticizer for the polymer. Plastisols may include any organic polymer as the dispersed phase and often include homo- and copolymers of vinyl chloride (PVC).
Major end use applications of plastisols are as films, coatings and molding materials. Films and coatings are prepared by applying the plastisol to a surface as a flowable liquid. The layer of plastisol is then heated to evaporate any volatile liquids and fuse the particles of polymer to form a solid layer.
PVC compounds are susceptible to discoloration absent proper stabilization. Also, while good stabilization features may be obtained by proper compounding, there still may be inherent deficiencies in the clarity, color and heat stability of the resin polymer which present limitations for commercial applications. Dispersion PVC is typically used in plastisol and organosol formulations, and there are limitations in inherent initial color after fusion, and color stability evidenced by premature yellowing of films either for unsupported films or film coatings on articles
Studies with other dispersion resins of the current state of the art, as plastisol foam, still evidence some coloration limitations. It would be desirable therefore to improve the initial color.